talesofgaiafandomcom-20200215-history
Renee Richard
Reneé Richards now Reneé Richards Hayes, was a Sargeant i n the Starfleet Marines Corps formerly known as MACOs (Military Assault Command Operations) on New Earth Colony, Gaia. She has since retired and is now wife to Governor Gabriel Hayes. Background Born in 2138, Reneé Richards or Ren as she prefers to be known was born in New York City, Earth. Her father was notable sculptor Aidan Richards and her mother Sarah, a literary critic. Ren was 15 years old when Earth was destroyed by the Xindi attack. Her sister Elizabeth, a Starfleet officer was able to warn her parents that it was wise to be off world during the last weeks of the Earth's existence. Spending every cent they had to buy passage off world, they were safely away when the Xindi planet killer arrived. On route beyond Sol, they were able to avoid the fate of the billions of humans when Earth and later Mars was destroyed. The Boomer ship on which they bought passage then linked up with the convoy of refugees that were streaming out of Sol to escape the Xindi onslaught. Ren spend the next two years of her life on board the Robinson where she learnt learned a little something about communication systems from the ship's com officer, a young man named David Satler. Ren spent a great deal of time with Satler and developed very strong feelings for him. Although it was ill advised of him, Satler returned her feelings much to her parent's dismay until their arrival at Gaia Colony. Once at Gaia, Satler confessed no desire to remain and intended to depart once the Boomer ships had unloaded their passengers. Furthermore, he wanted nothing to do with Ren when he learnt she was pregnant, going so far as to claim it wasn't his 'mistake'. Heart broken, she was too terrified to tell her parents about her situation until she had no choice, once the truth was out, she refused to give up the child. Unfortunately, it became a moot point when news returned that the Robinson had been destroyed by the Xindi. The shock of Satler's death caused Ren to miscarry MACOs For the next three years Ren drifted through her life, helping her parents establish themselves before she chose to join the MACOs to escape the scathing judgement of her mother who was constantly holding her up to the idea of her sister. Joining the MACOs because she needed 'someplace to be', Ren managed to survive the tough training regimen and the boy's club attitude of her fellow Macos by being absolutely indifferent to them. Becoming something of a den mother to the rest of her male comrades as well as proving herself an able soldier and an excellent marksmans, Ren forgot her earlier aspirations to be an artist like her father and becoming fully indoctrinated in the MACO way of life. Along the way, she cultivated close friendships with then Gunnery Sgt. Derick Rickman and even Captain Tom Merrick. Governor Hayes In 2265, a chance encounter with an older man following Gaia's victory at the destruction of the Xindi Planet Killer, not to mention a Klingon attack on the colony, led to a heated one night stand that Ren didn't think would amount to anything. Unfortunately, the next day, Ren was to discover that her mysterious older guy was in fact the Supreme Commander of the MACO forces, Gabriel Loman Hayes, recently promoted to military Governor of Gaia. Although intendin g to end the relationship before it progressed any further, Ren continued her affair with Governor Hayes in secret, until she became pregnant almost year later. Although she had planned to have the child on her own, Hayes suprised Renee with a marriage proposal and the two were married soon after. Although Ren remained in the MACOs, she has taken leave to deliver two children - Christopher and then later Miranda. When the war with the Xindi began, Ren joined Major Merrick as one of his sargeants since Gaia needed all the trained military personnel they could find. Once the war had ended however, Ren decided that her time with the MACOs was done, she wanted to be a wife and a mother. Resigning, she took up the duties as the governor's wife and stayed home to raise her two children. Personality Because of her experiences with Satler and what she perceived as ultimate betrayal for someone she had loved passionately, Ren kept all men who showed an interest in her at arms length. Even though she engaged in sexual relations, she seldom invested any emotional attachment to the men in question, thinking of them as little more that warm bodies for a brief interlude. Her relationship with her parents became almost non existent after she walked out of home without a word to join the MACOS and only reconciled with them after her marriage. While her father and her remain close, Ren still believes her mother views her with disappointment. Unfortunately, this has also spilled over into an uneasy relationship with her sister because of the inevitable comparisons between her life and her sister's success. Ren is far more intelligent than she allows most to believe and when in the MACOs has a ruthless edge as well as a granite hard detachment to her job. She can be extremely forward when the mood takes her and she believes that she should be allowed to behave in the same manner as some men regard relationships. It was this attitude that allowed her to penetrate the somewhat stoic and impassive manner of Gabriel Hayes to understand the man beneath. Her passion is the perfect complement to his cool aloofness.